larpcdefandomcom_de-20200213-history
08. Shaikan Saga
Die 08. Saga spielt einige Monate nach den Ereignissen der 07. Saga und folgt, anders als die vorhergegangenen Sagas, wieder nur einem Handlungsstrang, welcher begonnen und auch zu einem Ende gebracht wird. Die Protagonisten betreten eine vollkommen neue Welt und werden mit neuen, bis dato unbekannten, Elementen sowie der eigenen Verletzlichkeit und Sterblichkeit konfrontiert. Inhalt: Ein freudiger Tag ist in Mondfels angebrochen, denn Vorsar macht Alexandra einen Heiratsantrag und die beiden Vampire treten vor den Traualtar, begleitet von Ihren Gefährten und bejubelt vom Volk. Dumm nur, dass der Bösewicht Aris ausgerechnet den Tag der Hochzeit nutzt, um mit einigen alchemistisch erschaffenen Golems, Mondfels anzugreifen, um Rache zu nehmen. Und noch ungünstiger ist es, dass während des Kampfes sich urplötzlich der Himmel auftut und einige der Kämpfenden, darunter auch Vorsar und Hektor, sowie Aris selbst erfasst und in eine fremde Welt, die mystische Welt Eo, transportiert werden. Hektor und Aris finden sich getrennt von den Anderen wieder und schlagen sich zu zweit durch diese fremde Welt, vor allem, nachdem Sie feststellen müssen, dass Fähigkeiten aus anderen Teilen der Welt hier nicht funktionieren, was die Situation höchst gefährlich macht. Auch Vorsar und Cibon, die in einem anderen Teil des Landes erwachen, müssen dies feststellen und geraten bei einem Angriff des Paktes in arge Bedrängnis, da nur Meyer Link seine Fähigkeiten normal nutzen, die Übermacht aber allein nicht bezwingen kann. Schließlich werden die verletzten Helden gerettet und erhalten Drachenblut, um dem nahen Tod zu entgehen, was Sie auch zu Shaikan macht. Das gleiche Schicksal ereilt auch Hektor und Aris, die Zeuge der Vernichtung einer Stadt werden und sich dabei Verletzungen zuziehen. Hektor erkennt dabei erstmals, dass Aris nicht von Grund auf böse zu sein scheint, da Diesen das Massaker schwer erschüttert. Die geheimnisvolle Elfe Schattenlied bringt die wieder vereinten Helden zum Altvater der Drachen, Ur, der die Helden rief, um sein Land zu retten. Natürlich nimmt die Gemeinschaft den Kampf auf und greifen den Turm der Zauberin Sorvina an, um den Bannkreis zu löschen und den Armeen des Bundes den Angriff zu ermöglichen. Dies gelingt, auch wenn Hektor seine "Golemaxt" einbüßen muss. Aris kann sogar von den wilden Völkern Eos, genannt "Die Clans", Unterstützung erwirken, um die Armeen zu verstärken. In einer gewaltigen Schlacht sind die sterblichen Völker siegreich, Vorsar bezwingt Sorvina und zerschlägt damit den Pakt, das Bündnis der Finsternis. Altvater Ur nimmt den Zauber der Shaikan von der Gruppe und schickt diese in Ihre eigene Welt zurück, jedoch wohl wissend, dass der Drahtzieher des Krieges, Hexlord Malacay, immer noch dort draußen lauert... Handlung: Hochzeit im Marmorschloss Mehrere Monate sind seit dem Sieg über den Elras im Kingdom Hearts vergangen und Vorsar und seine Gefährten haben sich in dieser Zeit in Mondfels niedergelassen und sich ruhigeren Angelegenheiten gewidmet, so hat insbesondere Vorsar endlich die Zeit gefunden, seinen königlichen Pflichten nachzukommen. Allerdings tut sich der Vampir mit der Königswürde äußerst schwer, zumal Ihn kein einziger Bewohner seines Reiches als König kennt oder ansieht und er dementsprechend auch keinen Einfluss geltend machen kann, der sein Volk weiterbringen könnte. Selbst durch die tatkräftige Mithilfe von Hektor oder den anderen Bewohnern gelingt es Ihm nicht, daran etwas zu ändern, die Leute sehen Ihn einfach nur als Bewohner des Schlosses an, der die Gastfreundschaft der Königin geniesst. Schließlich offenbart Ihm Alexandra, dass es offenkundig nur eine Möglichkeit gibt, etwas an dieser unpassenden Situation zu ändern: indem Vorsar Sie heiratet und damit offiziell den Königstitel erwirbt. Obwohl es dem Vampir mehr als alles andere widerstrebt, seine Freiheit nach so langer Zeit durch eine Hochzeit aufzugeben, sieht er letztlich auch keine andere Möglichkeit und macht Alexandra einen Heiratsantrag beim abendlichen Bankett im Schloss, den die Vampirin auch ohne zu zögern annimmt. Nur wenige Wochen später hat sich die Kunde von der Hochzeit der Königin mit dem Schwertmeister Vorsar bereits im Reich herumgesprochen und die Bevölkerung bereitet zusammen mit Vorsars Gefährten das große Fest zu diesem feierlichen Anlass vor. Viele Gäste aus allen Teilen des Reiches finden sich in Mondfels ein und endlich bekommt Vorsar die Beliebtheit, die er als König braucht, um etwas zu bewegen. Als am Abend dann die Trauung stattfindet, erlebt die Burg das opulenteste Fest, dass sie jemals gesehen hat. Es wird ausgelassen gefeiert, gelacht und getanzt und auch Vorsars Kameraden erleben endlich einen Ausgleich für all die unzähligen Gefahren, in die sie der Vampir in der vergangenen Zeit gebracht hat. Gerade jedoch, als Vorsar um Mitternacht eine Ansprache an die Bevölkerung von Mondfels richten will, wird die Feier jäh unterbrochen, als wie aus dem Nichts riesige Meteoriten überall in der Stadt einschlagen und sich in Form von gigantischen Golems entfesseln, die sofort damit beginnen, die Stadt zu attackieren. Aris Rache Etwas unvorbereitet auf so einen mörderischen Anschlag brauchen Vorsar und seine Gefährten einen Moment, bis sie Gegenmaßnahmen ergreifen können, indem sie die Bevölkerung in Sicherheit bringen und zu den Waffen greifen, um das Königreich vor dem unbekannten Angriff zu verteidigen. Schnell entbrennen überall in der Stadt Kämpfe zwischen den wuchtigen Kolossen und Vorsars Gemeinschaft, wobei sich schnell herausstellt, dass die Golems keinen freien Willen besitzen, sondern durch reine Magie gelenkt werden. Mit dieser Erkenntnis bewaffnet machen sich Vorsar und Hektor sofort auf die Suche nach dem Drahtzieher des Angriffs, der sich irgendwo in der Stadt verbergen muss, denn offensichtlich hat er die Festlichkeiten beobachtet und den für ihn günstigsten Augenblick für den Angriff abgewartet. Mithilfe ihrer übersinnlichen Vampirfähigkeiten und der tatkräftigen Unterstützung Calcifers finden die Beiden auch tatsächlich auf dem Dach des Rathauses den Urheber des Angriffs, der sich als alter Bekannter entpuppt: der intrigante und totgeglaubte Aris, den Vorsar und Hektor als Lakai des Shoguns besiegt hatten. Dieser sinnt auf Rache für seine Niederlage und will dem Vampir alles nehmen, was ihm lieb und teuer ist, da Vorsar ihm seiner Meinung nach seine Träume und seine Ziele nahm. Zu diesem Zweck, so offenbart er schließlich, habe er mittels alter, magischer Siegel die Golems kreiert, um Mondfels dem Erdboden gleichzumachen. Da alle Versuche von Vorsar und Hektor, den Schurken von der Falschheit seiner Taten zu überzeugen, fruchtlos bleiben, rüsten sie sich für einen erneuten Kampf mit ihrem alten Feind, zuversichtlich, ihn noch einmal bezwingen zu können. Doch noch bevor Vorsar, Hektor oder Aris auch nur einen Schlag gegeneinander führen können, erfüllt sich die Luft in der ganzen Umgebung immer stärker mit magischer Energie, was auch die anderen aus Vorsars Gemeinschaft spüren können. Meyer Link und Cibon eilen sofort zu der Stelle, an der die beiden Vampire Aris gegenüberstehen, um eventuell in den Kampf eingreifen zu können. Doch gerade als sie das Rathausdach erreichen, reißt der Himmel über Schloss Mondfels unvermittelt auf und setzt einen Energiefluss frei, der die Gemeinschaft erfasst. Obwohl die Helden mit aller Macht dagegen halten, können sie sich dem Sog, der aus dem Riss am Himmel auf sie niedergeht, nicht lange entziehen und nach und nach werden Vorsar, Hektor, Meyer Link, Cibon und sogar Aris von dem Sog davongerissen und durch den Riss am Himmel transportiert, ohne auch nur im Ansatz ahnen zu können, wohin der Strudel aus reiner Energie sie bringt. Unfreiwillige Partner Nach einer schier endlosen Reise durch den Energiestrom findet sich Hektor getrennt von seinen Kameraden in einer unbekannten Umgebung wieder, an einem Ort, wo er definitiv niemals zuvor gewesen ist. Schnell bemerkt er, dass er allein ist, weder Vorsar noch die anderen sind in der Nähe von Ihm gelandet. Zu seinem Ärger stellt er jedoch fest, dass Aris das einzige bekannte Gesicht in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung ist, worüber keiner der Beiden sonderlich erfreut ist. Instinktiv wollen sich Hektor und Aris zunächst gegenseitig angreifen, doch dann taucht wie aus dem Nichts eine Dunkelelfe vor den Beiden auf, die sich unter dem Namen Schattenlied vorstellt und die Auseinandersetzung beendet. Die Elfe erläutert den Beiden, dass sie sich in der magischen Welt Eo befinden, einem Ort, an dem Fähigkeiten aus anderen Teilen der Welt nicht funktionieren, daher schlägt sie den Beiden vor, sich zusammenzutun und ihre Kameraden wiederzufinden, da es auch andere Mächte in Eo gäbe, die es sich nicht nehmen lassen würden, die beiden entmachteten Kämpfer zu töten. Als Schattenlied wieder verschwunden ist, beschließen Hektor und Aris widerwillig, ihre Warnung ernst zu nehmen und tun sich auf der Suche nach Vorsar und Hektors anderen Gefährten vorerst zusammen. Das Blut der Shaikan Zur gleichen Zeit findet sich auch Vorsar in einem anderen Teil des Reiches Eo wieder, ohne zu ahnen, wo genau es Ihn hinverschlagen hat. Im Gegensatz zu Hektor hat er jedoch das Glück, Cibon und Meyer Link schnell wiederzufinden, da die beiden nur unweit von Ihm entfernt aus dem Energiestrahl ausgetreten sind. Schnell stellen Vorsar und Cibon fest, dass ihre Fähigkeiten in Eo nicht funktionieren und blockiert sind, wogegen Meyer Link seine Kräfte weiterhin normal nutzen kann. Ohne auch nur den Hauch einer Vorstellung, was genau für ein Ort Eo sein könnte, machen die Drei sich sofort auf die Suche nach Hektor, der offenbar in einem anderen Teil des Reiches gelandet ist. Dabei dauert es gar nicht lange, bis die kleine Gruppe von seltsamen Schattenwesen angegriffen wird, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchen und die Gemeinschaft attackieren. Vorsar hält die Angreifer zunächst für Herzlose, muss jedoch schnell feststellen, dass es gänzlich andere Wesen der Finsternis sind, da das Schlüsselschwert keinerlei Schaden anrichtet und sie bei genauerem Betrachten auch gänzlich andere Eigenheiten aufweisen. Allerdings geraten die Helden auch relativ schnell in ernste Schwierigkeiten, da Vorsar und Cibon nicht wie sonst kämpfen können und sich immer stärkere Verletzungen zuziehen. Eine Weile kann Meyer Link die Angreifer alleine aufhalten, doch als ihre Zahl immer größer zu werden scheint, werden die drei Kämpfer förmlich überrannt. Gerade in dem Moment, als die Verteidigung der drei Kämpfer in sich zusammenbricht und die mysteriösen Heerscharen der Dunkelheit über sie herzufallen drohen, wird Ihnen unerwartet Hilfe zuteil. Eine Gruppe Kämpfer taucht aus den nahen Wäldern auf, zieht die Aufmerksamkeit der Schattenwesen sofort auf sich und attackiert sie mittels magischer Fähigkeiten, ebenso wie durch schlagkräftige Waffen. Vorsar und die anderen können nur tatenlos zusehen, wie die Krieger die Schattenwesen erledigen und sich dann den Helden zuwenden. Auf Vorsars Frage, wer oder was die fünf Kämpfer seien, stellen sie sich schließlich als Shaikan vor, Drachenkämpfer, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hätten, gegen den Pakt, eine Vereinigung dunkler Wesen unter der Führung von Hexenmeisterin Sorvina zu kämpfen. Dabei tragen die Zauberin Lya, der Magier Shae, der Kämpfer Bor, der Schütze Mordekay und der Waldläufer Jared ein besonderes Geheimnis in sich, denn sie offenbaren Vorsar und seinen Gefährten, dass sie alle durch Drachenblut vereint seien und gemeinsam über viel größere Kräfte verfügten. Zur Demonstration verabreichen sie Vorsar und Cibon etwas von ihrem Blut und übertragen die Fähigkeiten der Shaikan damit auf die Beiden. Nicht nur, dass dadurch die Verletzungen der beiden Helden geheilt werden, sondern sie erlangen ebenfalls die Gaben der Drachen und werden an die anderen Shaikan gebunden. Die kleine Gruppe bietet Vorsar, Cibon und Meyer Link auch bereitwillig Hilfe an, als sie erfahren, dass die drei auf der Suche nach Hektor sind. Diese Hilfe ist jedoch nicht ganz uneigennützig, denn die Shaikan sehen in Vorsar und seinen Kameraden wertvolle Verbündete, da sie jede Hilfe im Kampf gegen Sorvina brauchen können. Angriff auf Graufurt Hektor und Aris haben sich indes zur nächsten Stadt durchgeschlagen, einer abseits gelegenen Ortschaft namens Graufurt. Dort hören die Beiden erstmals von den Runenkriegen und der Konvokation, einem kosmischen Ereignis, dass die Bewohner Eos vor wenigen Jahren erst beinahe ausgelöscht hätte. Auch erfahren Hektor und Aris, dass die dunkle Zauberin Sorvina den Pakt, ein Bündnis der dunklen Mächte Eos, befehligt und gegen die sterblichen Völker hetzt, um das Land zu verheeren. Gezwungenermaßen rasten Hektor und Aris erstmal in der kleinen Ortschaft und führen eine erste Unterhaltung, bei welcher Hektor feststellt, dass er sich möglicherweise in Aris getäuscht hat und dieser gar nicht so übel ist, wenn man ihn erstmal kennt. Mehr und mehr beginnt Hektor zu glauben, dass Aris einfach nur durch die Macht der Finsternis fehlgeleitet war, doch noch bevor es zu einer Aussprache zwischen den Beiden kommt, greifen die Truppen des Paktes die Ortschaft an. Mitten in diesem fürchterlichen Gemetzel sieht Aris zum ersten Mal von der anderen Seite, wie es ist, inmitten eines Ortes zu sein, der von den dunklen Mächten zerstört wird. Sorvinas Vorgehensweise widert den Schurken selbst an und zusammen mit Hektor versucht er, sich gegen die Schatten, Gargoyles und Dunkelelfen zu verteidigen. Da keiner von Beiden jedoch auch nur noch einen Funken seiner ehemaligen Fähigkeiten besitzt, können sie gegen die angreifenden Truppen rein gar nichts ausrichten und geraten in arge Bedrängnis. Gerade noch rechtzeitig taucht die Widerstandstruppe auf, zu der auch Vorsar, Cibon und Meyer Link nun gehören und schlägt den Angriff des Paktes zurück. Letztlich wird auch Hektor das Shaikanblut verabreicht, um Ihn zu retten, da sowohl er als auch Aris tödliche Verletzungen im Kampf erlitten hatten. Auf Hektors Drängen hin retten die Shaikan auf diese Weise sogar Aris, obwohl Vorsar und die anderen dafür nur wenig Verständnis aufbringen können. Nur kurze Zeit nach dem Angriff auf Graufurt taucht die Dunkelelfe Schattenlied erneut bei der kleinen Truppe auf und überbringt eine Nachricht des Drachen Ur persönlich, der sie treffen und die weiteren Pläne besprechen will. Auf Vorsars Frage hin erfahren die Helden, dass der Drache Ur die Shaikan einst als seine Kinder aufnahm und sie unter den Schutz der Drachen stellte, nachdem sie ursprünglich durch einen abtrünnigen Alchimisten namens Malacay erschaffen worden waren. Da sie dem Drachen viel verdanken und überdies mit ihm verbunden sind, kommt die Widerstandstruppe seiner Aufforderung ohne zögern nach und die Helden schließen sich bei der Reise zu seinem Rückzugsort an, selbst Aris, der eigentlich nicht in diesen Konflikt hineingezogen werden wollte, fügt sich und folgt der Gemeinschaft. Pläne zum Gegenschlag Nach mehreren Tagen auf Wanderschaft erreicht die Gruppe schließlich die legendäre Burg der Drachen, Shaikur und die darunter versteckte Höhle, in der sich der alte Drache befindet. Vorsar und seine Gefährten machen endlich die Bekanntschaft jenes Wesens, dessen Blut sie vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatte. Von Ur erfahren die Helden schließlich, dass die Runenkriege Eo in einem brüchigen Zustand zurückgelassen hätten und die Streitkräfte des Bundes, einer Vereinigung der freien Völker Eos, nicht mehr stark genug wären, um es mit den Armeen des Paktes aufzunehmen. Da selbst die Shaikan ohne Hilfe kaum gegen die dunkle Macht Sorvinas hätten bestehen können, habe Ur persönlich nach Hilfe von außen gesucht und diese in Form von Vorsar und seinen Gefährten gefunden, da der Drachenfürst höchst selbst den Vampir als fähigen Kämpfer bezeichnet habe und die Gemeinschaft von Mondfels erst kurze Zeit zuvor selbst gegen die Mächte der Finsternis gekämpft hatte. Als Ur am Ende seiner Geschichte sich noch einmal an Vorsar persönlich wendet und diesen um seine Mithilfe bei der Befreiung Eos bittet, stimmt Vorsar ohne Umschweife zu, was alle seine Kameraden bekräftigen. Gemeinsam mit den Shaikan schmiedet die Gemeinschaft einen Plan, wie sie gegen die Armeen des Paktes bestehen können und kommen darin überein, dass nur ein Angriff auf Sorvinas Turm und damit die Vernichtung der Anführerin selbst den Übergriffen ein Ende setzen würde. Da dafür allerdings die Streitkräfte des Bundes niemals ausreichen und die freien Völker die Shaikan ohnehin nicht akzeptieren, fehlen dem Widerstand zuviele Soldaten. Schattenlied merkt an, dass die Clans, eine Vereinigung wilder, freilebender Stämme möglicherweise zur Zusammenarbeit bewegt werden könnten, dies jedoch einen guten Strategen erfordern würde. Schließlich erklärt Aris sich bereit, zusammen mit Schattenlied die Clans aufzusuchen und deren Truppen zu mobilisieren, während Vorsar zusammen mit Cibon und den Shaikan die Truppen des Bundes rekrutieren soll. Hektor und Meyer Link indes beschließen, bereits den Turm von Sorvina aufzusuchen und deren magischen Bannkreis zu brechen, damit die Armeen überhaupt angreifen können. Zu zweit hätten sie eine Aussicht auf Erfolg, da sie vielleicht zu wenige für die wachsamen Augen der Finsternis wären und unbemerkt an den Turm herankämen. Unterstützt durch den Segen Urs, trennt sich die Gemeinschaft schließlich, um ihre unterschiedlichen Aufgaben zu erfüllen. Brechen des Bannkreises Zwei Tage später erreichen Hektor und Meyer Link schließlich die verwüstete Einöde, in welcher sich Sorvinas Turm befindet. Durch die verschachtelten Krater, die sich um den Turm herum befinden, können sich die beiden dem Turm nähern, stellen aber bald fest, dass der Widerstand immer stärker wird, je näher sie kommen. Bald ist es Ihnen nicht mehr möglich, weiter vorzudringen und Meyer Link vermutet, dass das Artefakt, welches den Bannkreis aufrecht erhält, sich ganz in ihrer Nähe an einem Ort befinden muss, der einen Radius um den Turm herum abschirmt. Bevor die beiden sich allerdings genauer überlegen können, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollen, greifen bereits die ersten Schattenwesen an und zwingen beide sich ein Stück zurückzuziehen. Während sie versuchen, den dunklen Kreaturen durch das Labyrinth aus Kratern zu entkommen, setzt Meyer Link die Fähigkeiten des Parasiten Melvin in seiner linken Hand ein, um etwaige magische Unregelmäßigkeiten aufzuspüren. Und tatsächlich findet der Parasit den Fundort des Artefaktes heraus und führt die beiden Untoten durch das Gewirr aus Gängen bis zu einem großen Krater, in dessen Mitte sich ein schimmernder Stein befindet. Da dieser Bannstein offensichtlich die Quelle des magischen Schutzschirms ist, zögert Hektor nicht lange und will den Stein mit einem kräftigen Hieb seiner Axt vernichten, doch kaum nähert er sich diesem, bricht die Erde hinter den beiden Kämpfern auf und ein riesiges skelettiertes Monster, ein Knochen-Gigant, der offenbar von Sorvina zum Schutz des Steins erschaffen wurde, erhebt sich, um seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Hektor und Meyer Link werden beide in einen wuchtigen Kampf mit dem riesigen Monster verwickelt, welches zu ihrem Schrecken auch noch gegen so gut wie alle Angriffe immun zu sein scheint, seien sie nun magisch oder physisch. Letztlich beweist Meyer Link jedoch, dass er mehr über diese Welt zu wissen scheint als die anderen, denn ihm ist bekannt, wie die Runenmagie beschworene Wesen durchströmt. So setzt er erstmals vor Hektors Augen seine Spezialtechnik, den "Spirit Walk" ein, dringt in den Körper des Wesens ein und zerstört dessen magisch geschaffene Struktur. Als das Monster sich dadurch von außen eine Blöße gibt, kann Hektor durch einen beherzten Wurf seiner Golemaxt den Knochen-Gigant vernichten, büßt dabei aber seine panzerbrechende Axt ein. Als der Gigant in sich zusammenfällt, kann Meyer Link den Bannstein zerstören und den Schutzschirm um Sorvinas Turm herum aufheben. Nur kurz darauf erschallen die Kriegshörner der Streitkräfte des Bundes, welche unter Führung von Vorsar, Cibon und den Shaikan den Turm endlich erreicht haben. Die Falle der Hexerin Die Shaikan spüren sofort, dass der Bannkreis verloschen ist und befehlen den Angriff auf die unvorbereiteten Truppen des Paktes. Deren Streitkräfte erheben sich zwar, können sich jedoch nur schwerlich formieren, was dem Bund zunächst einen erheblichen Vorteil verschafft. Inmitten des Schlachtgetümmels stoßen Hektor und Meyer Link wieder zu Vorsar und den anderen und versuchen, sich einen Weg durch die Schlacht zum Turm zu ebnen, was Ihnen jedoch selbst mit vereinten Kräften nicht gelingt, da die Übermacht der Feinde trotz des Überraschungsmoments rasch anwächst und sie immer weiter zurückdrängt. Schließlich werden Vorsar und Hektor von den anderen getrennt und sehen sich plötzlich Sorvina selbst gegenüber, die ihren Turm verlassen hat, um sich den Angreifern zu stellen. Sie offenbart, dass sie schon lange darauf vorbereitet war, dass die sterblichen Streitkräfte irgendwann ihren Turm angreifen würden und sie sie nur mit kleinen Übergriffen dazu provozieren wollte, da hier, im Herzen ihrer finsteren Macht, der Pakt am stärksten sei und sie somit sämtliche Streitkräfte Eos und auch allen Widerstand auf einmal auslöschen könnte. Als nun klar ist, dass Vorsar und seine Begleiter der Hexerin in die Falle gegangen sind, greift der Vampir sie persönlich an, da er hofft, die Leben ihrer Soldaten noch retten zu können, indem er die Alchimistin besiegt. Doch ihre schwarze Magie ist dem Blutsauger weit überlegen und da Vorsar in Eo nicht in der Lage ist, seine üblichen Fähigkeiten einzusetzen, kann er der Zauberin nichts entgegensetzen. Immer wieder wehrt sie seine Angriffe ab und schlägt den Schwertmeister zurück. Selbst mit Hektors Unterstützung kann Vorsar den Spieß nicht umdrehen. Doch gerade, als Sorvina triumphiert und ihren Sieg verkündet, erheben sich auf den umliegenden Klippen erneut Kriegshörner und die wilden, unkoordinierten Streitkräfte der Clans, mit Aris, Schattenlied und dem Eisenfürst, dem Herrscher der Clans, an ihrer Spitze erscheinen, um die Schlacht für die sterblichen Völker doch noch zu wenden. Alchemie und Drachenblut Als die Clans sich in die Schlacht einmischen, werden die Truppen des Paktes Stück für Stück zurückgedrängt, denn nicht einmal ihre schwarze Macht kann gegen eine solche vereinte Streitmacht aus Bund und Clans bestehen. Aris selbst greift in den Kampf zwischen Sorvina und Vorsar ein und rettet den Vampir, in dem er den letzten Angriff der Zauberin abwehrt. Zu dritt greifen Vorsar, Hektor und Aris Sorvina an und drängen die Zauberin schließlich soweit zurück, dass sie sich in ihren Turm zurückflüchtet. Sofort nehmen die beiden Vampire wieder die Verfolgung auf, während Aris sich wieder der Schlacht zuwendet. In Fledermausgestalt folgen sie Sorvina in die oberen Etagen des Turms, wo sich das Geheimnis ihrer Macht offenbart. Sie besitzt alte Runensteine, deren gebündelte Macht sie nutzbar machen kann, um die finsteren Streitkräfte des Paktes zu kontrollieren. Erneut liefert sie sich nun mit Vorsar einen erbitterten Kampf, der zunächst immer noch keine Chance zu haben scheint. Doch als der Vampir schließlich sein Rotschwinge zieht, bemerkt er schnell, dass das Drachenblut in seinem Körper auf den Puls des Drachenfürsten zu reagieren scheint. Da er momentan ein Shaikan ist und damit ein halber Drache, ist seine Verbindung zu seinem Schwert noch viel stärker als jemals zuvor. Mit dieser neuen Verbindung gelingt es Vorsar, in Rotschwinge eine Macht zu wecken, die er noch nie zuvor eingesetzt hat, die Technik "Drachenodem". Mit der brennenden, blutroten Klinge, die nun Hiebe mit der wahren Kraft eines Drachen erlaubt, kann Vorsar mit wenigen Schlägen Sorvinas Verteidigung brechen und ihre Runensteine zerstören, sodass ihre Macht zusehends dahinschmilzt. Als die Zauberin ihn mit letzter Kraft aufhalten will, setzt Vorsar seine neue Technik mit voller Kraft gegen sie ein und vernichtet die Hexerin mit einem Schlag. Ihr Ende wirkt sich verheerend auf die Truppen des Paktes aus. Sie werden schwächer und unkoordiniert, sodass Bund und Clans gemeinsam sie rasch zurückschlagen und die komplette Schattenarmee vernichten können. Noch am selben Abend kehren Vorsar, seine Gefährten, Schattenlied und die Shaikan zum alten Drachen Ur in dessen Höhlenversteck zurück, um von ihrem Sieg zu berichten. Der alte Drache lobt die Stärke der Helden und dankt Ihnen für ihre Unterstützung, wendet sich jedoch auch mit einer Warnung an die Gemeinschaft und offenbart Ihnen etwas, dass er Ihnen zuvor verschwiegen hatte. Sorvina selbst sei nur eine Handlangerin gewesen, eine Alchimistin, der große Macht versprochen worden war, durch die sie dann den Verstand verloren hatte und zur Anführerin des Paktes geworden war. Doch der Drahtzieher hinter all dem sei Hexlord Malacay gewesen, jener Hexer, der einst die Shaikan als seine Diener erschaffen hatte. Schon lange habe Ur seine Präsenz gespürt, wollte die Helden jedoch nicht dazu verleiten, sich auf die Suche nach dem Hexlord zu begeben, da er überzeugt davon ist, dass sie gegen diesen keine Chance gehabt hätten. Doch nun sei es egal, was für Pläne er auch immer gehabt haben mochte, mit Sorvinas Tod und der Zerschlagung des Paktes seien sie ohnehin vereitelt worden. Ur bietet Vorsar und seinen Begleitern an, sie wieder in ihre Heimat zurückzubringen und erklärt Ihnen, dass auch ihre alten Kräfte zurückkehren würden, sobald sie Eo verlassen. Ferner nimmt er den Zauber der Shaikan von Vorsar, Hektor, Cibon und Aris, um sie nicht länger mit diesem Fluch zu belasten. Zum Abschied bietet Vorsar an, dass die Bewohner Eos jederzeit erneut um Hilfe bitten könnten, sollte sich eine neue Bedrohung durch Malacay zeigen. Dankend nehmen die Shaikan dieses Angebot an und verabschieden sich von der Gemeinschaft aus Mondfels, als Ur mittels eines alten Drachenzaubers die kleine Gruppe auf dem gleichen Weg zurückschickt, wie er sie zuvor in die magische Welt Eo geholt hatte. Hintergründe: Entliehene Elemente: * Spellforce 1 & 2: Nahezu die gesamte Saga spielt auf dem Kontinent Eo und enthält daher viele handlungstechnische Elemente der Videospielreiche "Spellforce". Dabei sind zum Zeitpunkt der Ankunft der Helden die Ereignisse aus dem 1. Teil der Reihe "Spellforce: The Order of Dawn" bereits eingetreten und werden nur in Anmerkungen erwähnt. Einige der Auswirkungen sind aber auch noch spürbar. Die Handlung innerhalb der Chroniken spielt zur Zeit der Ereignisse des 2. Teils der Reihe "Spellforce 2: Shadow Wars". So treten vornehmlich Charaktere und Parteien dieser Ära auf. Die Handlung folgt dabei nicht der Vorlage, sondern wird abgewandelt und ändert sich, bedingt durch den Einfluss der Protagonisten, maßgeblich von der originalen Handlung ab. Eigene Elemente: In diese Saga treten keine maßgeblichen, neuen Elemente auf, die eigens entworfen wurden. Lediglich bestehende Elemente werden ausgebaut und erweitert, z.B. in Form von Charakterentwicklungen. Trivia: *Dass der eigentliche Hauptantagonist innerhalb der Saga nicht ein einziges Mal selbst in Erscheinung tritt, wie hier im Fall von Hexlord Malacay, sondern lediglich nur erwähnt wird, ist in den Chroniken bislang einzigartig. Zwar ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Antagonisten eine lange Zeit geheimnisvoll bleiben, doch sind im Laufe der Zeit sämtliche Feinde persönlich aufgetreten oder wurden mit den Helden konfrontiert. Im Fall von Hexlord Malacay steht dies bis heute noch aus, da der Hexenmeister bis dato noch keine weiteren Auftritte innerhalb der Chroniken hatte. Ob und wenn ja, in welcher Form dies geschehen wird, ist bis dato noch unbekannt. *Die Eigenschaft des Kontinents, jegliche übernatürliche Fähigkeiten und Gaben, die sich nicht in den natürlichen Kreislauf von Eo einfügen, zu blockieren, führt sich auf die Konvokation zurück, welche das natürliche Gleichgewicht des Landes bis ins Mark erschüttert und durcheinandergebracht hat. Diese Tatsache wird in der Saga allerdings nicht genannt, sondern lediglich in den Gesprächen über das kosmische Ereignis angedeutet. * Die Tatsache, warum ausgerechnet Meyer Links Fähigkeiten als einzige aus der Gemeinschaft von Mondfels nicht durch die eigentümliche Magie von Eo blockiert sind, wird nicht näher beleuchtet und lässt Raum für Spekulationen. Zwei Theorien sind dabei entstanden: 1.) Meyer Link ist als Dunpeal genauso ein Halbwesen wie z.B. die Shaikan, die zum natürlichen Kreislauf von Eo gehören, da sie bereits vor Äonen geschaffen wurden. So wird Meyer Link als natürlicher Teil des Kontinents angesehen und daher seiner Kräfte durch die Nachwirkungen der Konvokation nicht beraubt, wogegen Vorsar und Hektor als Vampire und Cibon als Teufelskraftnutzer ihre Fähigkeiten einbüßen. '''2.) '''Meyer Link ist ein direkter Abkömmling der Sieben Kaiser, deren Macht größer ist als der Einfluss der Welt Eo. Da diese Abstammung zu diesem Zeitpunkt der Chroniken noch nicht bekannt war, wurde darauf auch nicht näher eingegangen. Da Vorsar und Hektor Ihre Abstammung nicht kennen und diese noch "inaktiv" ist, sind Sie dennoch davon betroffen. * Der Teil der Handlung, in welchem Vorsar und Cibon die Streitkräfte des Bundes rekrutieren und Aris und Schattenlied den Eisenfürst und damit die Clans zur Unterstützung ihrer Sache gewinnen können, wurde in den Chroniken nie offiziell gespielt, sondern lediglich das Ergebnis in Form der auftauchenden Streitkräfte zeugt von ihrem Erfolg. Dieser Schritt wurde bewusst gewählt, um der Entwicklung der Geschichte eine gewisse Dramatik zu verleihen, da Hektor und Meyer Link nicht wissen konnten, ob ihre Gefährten Erfolg haben und sich die Armeen tatsächlich zur letzten, großen Schlacht um Eo einfinden würden. Kategorie:Sagas